Lady and the Lawyer
by Scarlett88
Summary: Bree Hodge divorces Orson to start a new life. Bree/Karl
1. Chapter 1: Appearances

Bree Hodge lifted the drape of the curtain to the living room window to the side so that she could confirm the fact that Orson was officially leaving for the weekend. After several long-suffering weeks, Orson was unknowingly giving her a reprieve. The problems in their marriage had existed for months, politely ignored by both parties for appearances sake. The truth of the matter was, that their marriage officially ended when Orson went to jail for the crime of hitting Mike Delfino with his car. He offered to go to jail and make things right, after months of begging and pleading by Bree. Whether he did it for love or civic duty, he went to prison. When he returned to Fairview, things were never the same again.

Bree had gone through several changes while Orson was away. Once a man that she thought she could lean on, Bree discovered that she had no one else in her life to turn to – except alcohol. Bree always loved her wine, whether it was an intimate dinner party at home, an after dinner night-cap, an evening at a fancy restaurant, or a private glass in a lonely room, Bree had come to rely on the liquid to keep her going. Orson's departure left a void in her life that needed to be filled. Drinking seemed to be the easiest and most convenient solution. Bree willingly threw years of sobriety out the window in exchange for the cool and temporary relief that alcohol brought her.

It started with one glass of champagne at Orson's going away party. It was done in secret, away from the prying eyes of friends and family that came to wish Orson farewell. The cool sensation that Bree felt when her lips touched the rim of the glass brought her back to her happy years with Rex Van De Kamp, her first husband, when she was able to share a glass of wine with him and unwind at the end of a long day. His death triggered her worst alcoholic binge. Her world fell apart before her very eyes and it seemed that there was no escape.

When Bree first met Orson, at a psychiatric hospital, he seemed like a breath of fresh air, a way to escape her loneliness. They quickly started courting and eventually he asked her to marry him, and she didn't hesitate to say yes. It was after saying 'I do' that Bree discovered that Orson was a mysterious man with several skeletons in his closet that were yet to be revealed. In hindsight, she regretted marrying him so quickly, without getting to know him better, getting to know herself better.

Several years later, appearances were the one thing that kept Orson and Bree together when all of the signs were pointing them in another direction. Rather than settle for alcohol as her coping mechanism, she turned to her work – her catering business – her pride and joy. It was the catering business that pulled her out of dependency; it filled the void that Orson left. Bree flourished with her business and expanded it to an empire, writing her very own cookbook and making media appearances. She was honored for her success by the town of Fairview with a prestigious business award. Everyone praised Bree for her accomplishments – everyone except Orson. Bree knew that he resented her success, her late nights at work, the attention being bestowed onto her by her peers. He asked her for a position in the company when he was no longer able to keep his dentistry practice open and Bree agreed, but it didn't solve their troubles. Bree tried to convince herself that it was no big deal, that it was merely male ego that kept Orson so distant; she didn't want to admit that they had grown apart, and that he would never be happy with her success.

Their relationship became further strained when Orson began stealing little objects from the neighbors in an effort to get attention. Bree was quick to pick up the pieces to protect herself and the unsuspecting neighbors, but one day, Orson had gone too far and was caught. Rose Kemper was a feisty elderly lady on Wisteria Lane and when she saw a masked man break into her home she went after him. Attacking him with a bat, he darted outside into the street, getting into the path of neighbor Edie Brit. Edie attempted to dodge Orson and crashed into an electrical pole in the process. Stepping out of her car, she was electrocuted and died on the spot. Orson was brought to the hospital and when Bree overheard what Rose had done, she put the pieces together and decided that enough was enough.

Bree wanted the divorce to be pleasant, not only for appearances but for Orson's wellbeing. It didn't take Bree long to find out that a pleasant divorce wouldn't be possible if she wanted to keep her company in her hands. Living in a community property state, since the company was founded while she was married to Orson, half of it, and all of her earnings, would go to him in a divorce settlement. Bree refused to take the news lying down and sought an alternative option.

With her son Andrew on her side, Bree went to the best attorney that she could find – Karl Mayer, the ex-husband of one of her best friends Susan Mayer. Karl was a shark, deemed so by his wife, and he promised her results as long as she would cooperate with him. Bree assured him that she was on board with the divorce and was willing to do whatever she needed to do to keep her company away from her husband. Their game plan currently consisted of creative accounting with the company which consisted of a second set of books, to make the company seem less lucrative than it was, and secret bank accounts to stash hidden funds from Orson.

Six months ago, Bree would have never considered embezzling from her own company to protect it from her husband. She had always considered herself to be a good person. But, as she told her first attorney Walter Bergen, she liked being a rich person even more, and that meant playing by her own rules, and getting involved with a man that she would have never glanced at otherwise.

Karl Mayer had a very long, scintillating history on Wisteria Lane that involved several of the housewives. It started when Karl married Susan several years ago. After being together for over ten years, Karl left her for his secretary. As Susan's best friend, Bree heard all of the details, in the bedroom and boardroom. Susan and Karl were to share custody of their daughter Julie together, with primary custody belonging to Susan, which kept Karl in the neighborhood after the separation. While they were divorced, Karl got involved with Susan's nemesis and the street's resident bad girl Edie Brit. It was difficult to keep secrets living on the same street, and Karl and Edie seemed to delight in torturing Susan with the news of their relationship. They went so far as to get engaged, only to have Karl break it off, leaving town. He returned several years later with a new son that he had with his former girlfriend, Evan, who was the same age as the son that Susan and Mike Delfino had together, MJ.

Susan Mayer had had a crush on sexy plumber Mike Delfino since he moved to the neighborhood. His mysterious past and her relationship with Karl kept them from getting together but when they did, they were blissfully happy. After several ups and downs they were married and had their son. Yet the happiness was not meant to last; a few years into their marriage, they were in a horrible car accident with another woman and her daughter – they both died as a result. Susan wasn't the same since the accident, blaming herself for the death of two innocent people. She grew apart from Mike and they eventually found themselves divorced and sharing custody of their son.

Bree stole another look out the window. The neighborhood had changed before her very eyes, and she was finding herself changing with it. Bree was now willing to forgo appearances and live independently, on her own, without a man. She married Rex in college, and spent her entire life with him, and moved onto Orson soon after. Bree was finally ready to be single and to create a new image for herself, as a successful single businesswoman with no one to answer to but herself.

Bree walked to the other side of the room and reached for her most recent photo-album. Bree had several different books of photographs, enjoying the pleasure of capturing various moments and remembering them later. This book was filled with her and Orson. Bree escaped to the third half of the book, which was blank. It resembled the fresh start that she was making for herself, the one thing that no one could take away from her. And a break from Orson was the perfect way to start it off.


	2. Chapter 2: A Favor

_Thanks for all of the feedback and reviews, they are greatly appreciated._

Bree sat elegantly cross-legged as she waited for Karl to speak. Holding his signature scotch in his hand, Karl looked over preliminary paperwork for Bree's divorce. "Everything seems to be in order," he smirked, congratulating himself on his good work. "And Orson doesn't suspect a thing?"

"He's oblivious," Bree said quietly, with a tinge of regret. In the back of her mind she had hoped that Orson would fight for her harder, make an effort to reconcile their differences, but he didn't seem to care about what she needed anymore. And it hurt her more than she could imagine.

"Excellent," Karl said, peering at his beautiful client, puzzled by her demure expression. "The less Orson knows the better."

"Of course," Bree said softly grazing her finger over the leather seat.

"Don't look so blue Freckles," Karl teased, "You're in capable hands."

Bree scowled at Karl and stood on her feet. "Do not call me Freckles," she hissed, grabbing her purse.

Karl stood and followed her out the door. "Bree," he called after her. "I was kidding, lighten up."

Bree spun around, shooting daggers at the man who she had been soliciting services from for the past few weeks. "Everything is just a big joke to you isn't it?" Bree shot back, letting her frustration loose.

Karl put up his hands in mock defense, "I look for the funny side in life."

"There is nothing funny about a wife who has a husband that virtually ignores her," Bree muttered.

Karl glanced at Bree and gently took her hand, pulling him into the office and shutting the door. "Are you getting another round of cold feet about the divorce?" Karl asked. "I told you before, this is exactly what you need; Orson won't change."

"He didn't even say goodbye," Bree said quietly, staring at the wall. Karl shot Bree a confused look and she continued. "He went away for the weekend – a college reunion – and he didn't even bother to say goodbye."

"Your marriage is essentially over – you've said so yourself," Karl argued. "What exactly are you holding onto?"

Bree frowned at Karl, who would never understand the feelings of a woman scorned by a man that she thought she could trust. "I am holding onto the feeling of being needed and desired," she said coolly as she stood and turned the knob the door. "I'll see you next week."

Karl watched Bree walk out of the office, her posture firm, elegant, and determined, exactly like her. Karl had met dozens of women in his line of work, but not one of them struck him the way Bree Hodge did. He knew that she was different, not like all of the other pretty faces he had known his entire life. Bree had substance, and that intrigued him more than he was willing to let on.

-----

Bree was the last to arrive to the girl's night poker game at Lynette's and took a seat between Katherine and Susan. Lynnette anxiously dealt the cards while Gaby and Susan furiously gossiped over the latest goings on at Wisteria Lane.

"You're awful quite tonight," Katherine commented, offering Bree some of Lynette's store-bought cookies.

"None for me," Bree said politely as she eyed her hand. "I suppose I have some things on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Katherine offered with a smile. Bree grinned at Katherine, arguably her closest friend on Wisteria Lane, though it didn't start that way. Katherine was the latest edition to the lane, an old friend of Susan's, and she immediately clashed homemaker Bree. The two were amazingly similar, and it made for a rough beginning when the two vied for best housewife on Wisteria Lane. Whether it was in cooking, floral arrangements, or planning an event, they tried to top one another in every respect. It was at the Founder's Ball that the two finally formed a strong bond of friendship – a bond that helped to shape the catering business that Bree cherished. Katherine was the one that Bree came to for coffee talk without the other ladies, where she could tell the truth about her marriage to Orson without having to worry about judgment or criticism.

Katherine put down her cards and piped up. "I brought an excellent pecan pie for dessert tonight, but I left it back at the house." Katherine glanced at the home that she shared with Mike Delfino, Susan's ex-husband. Bree grinned at Katherine's ploy and offered to go with her to get the pie while the other ladies played cards.

"So what happened?" Katherine asked when they were safely outside. "I'm guessing that things aren't getting any better between you and Orson."

Bree covered her arms to prevent the cool air from penetrating her as they crossed the street. She hadn't told Katherine, or anyone, about her little arrangement with Karl to cut Orson off before she handed him divorce papers. There were some things that Bree couldn't say out loud, even to her best friend, though there were moments that she desperately wanted to.

"He's going away for the weekend, and I'll have the house to myself," Bree said. "I was thinking about what I am going to do with myself for three days."

"Still not used to be alone?" Katherine asked.

"I've never been alone," Bree admitted bashfully. "After high school I joined a sorority, met Rex, married Rex, raised Andrew and Danielle, met and married Orson – I have never been alone."

Katherine grinned at Bree as she unlocked the door the house. "It took me a long time to get used to being on my own after Dylan left," Katherine said, referring to her now married daughter. "You were there for me when I needed a friend." Katherine picked up her dessert. "And you know that I will be there for you, no matter what happens between you and Orson."

"Really?" Bree asked, pondering the type of woman she was becoming, smuggling her money in hidden places.

"Absolutely," Katherine promised. "If you want, we can have a girl's day together this weekend – it will keep you out an empty house," Katherine laughed.

"It's a date," Bree agreed with a grin as they headed back to Lynette's.

-----

The following day Bree awoke with a smile as she opened her precious, thick binder of recipes that she had collected over the years. With a spring in her step, Bree laid the contents on the living room table with the hopes of finding the inspiration for her new cookbook. Orson's absence allotted her extra time to focus on her passion, and the thought of sorting through her note cards made her feel less lonely.

Bree reached for her favorite black, ballpoint pen when the doorbell chimed through the house. In one swift motion, Bree stood and brushed off her skirt and walked toward the door, turning the silver handle. Bree took a step back when she saw Karl and his young son Evan standing in front of her.

"Come in," Bree said with her signature hostess smile, patting Evan on the back as they walked into the house. Evan took a seat in the living room while Bree took Karl into the kitchen.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee," she offered politely, gesturing to the mixture percolating on the counter.

"Is it too early for a scotch?" Karl joked.

"Coffee it is," Bree said with pursed lips as she handed Karl a large coffee mug. Their hands touched as Karl reached for the container.

"What do I owe the honor of this visit?" Bree asked as they took a seat at the table. "Nothing wrong with the paperwork I hope."

"No," Karl promised. "I've come here on a more personal manner."

"Personal?" Bree queried, looking into Karl's blue eyes.

Karl nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "You told me that Orson is away for the weekend."

"He is," Bree affirmed.

"I have a slight favor to ask," Karl leaned forward and put on his most dazzling, charming smile that he used for emergencies. "I need you to watch Evan for a few days."

"Watch Evan?" Bree repeated, sipping her brew. "Is something wrong?"

"Quite the contrary," Karl chuckled. "I have a date with this terrific blonde from my office that I have been trying to get for weeks and she finally said yes, so I was going to…."

"Stop!" Bree ordered, raising her hand in front of Karl's face. "You are asking me to baby-sit your son so that you can get lucky with some woman you work with?" she asked disgustedly.

"Don't you look at me like that," Karl countered. "Do you have any idea what it's like raising a child on your own?"

"As a matter of fact – I do," Bree snipped, referring to Andrew and Danielle.

Karl nodded his head and took another sip of his drink. "This hasn't exactly been easy on either one of us – Evan's mother leaving so suddenly."

"I understand," Bree softened, remembering how Susan had described Evan's first days at school without his mother.

"The original babysitter backed out and I have nowhere else to go," Karl pleaded.

"What's wrong with Susan?" Bree asked.

"Evan sees her every day at school," Karl leaned forward, "And to be honest, I trust you with my son more than I do her," he winked.

"Karl…."

"You said you were going to be alone for the weekend – now you have something to do."

Bree smirked at her companion. "Did it occur to you that I may have already made plans for the weekend?"

Karl shook his head. "No," Karl laughed. "I imagine that you were planning on cleaning the house this weekend."

"I was not!" Bree said indignantly. "I was going to start collecting recipes for my new cookbook. But I suppose it can wait until next week."

Karl stood up and quickly kissed Bree on the cheek. Bree felt the warmth of his kiss on her face and a tiny smile crossed her mouth. "Now I am really going to work extra hard to keep your company from Orson."

"You weren't before?" Bree teased.

Bree and Karl walked to the car to retrieve Evan's overnight bag. "Evan is a great kid, he loves going to the park – it usually tires him out really easily."

"I have done this before," Bree reminded him. "I hope this woman is worth it."

"Oh she is," Karl chuckled. "Just the way I like them, tall blonde, and…."

"Spare me the details," Bree inserted as they walked back into the house.

"Hey Evan, how would you like to stay with Aunt Bree for a few days?" Karl asked.

Evan nodded his head and gave his dad a hug goodbye. "Have fun you two," Karl waved. Bree and Evan stood at the window and wished Karl well as he headed off for the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3: A Nightcap

_Thankk-you all for the wonderful feedback. It is most appreciated._

The next day Bree sat at her kitchen table, amidst kitchen ware and recipe cards. She and Evan had spent the weekend testing and improving her various dessert recipes for the new book and Evan was thrilled with his position as 'official taste tester'. Evan held the honesty of all five year-old boys and wasn't afraid to tell Bree what he thought of her cooking. Bree went through test trials to find the perfect match for Evan and was thrilled when he openly told her that she made the best fudge brownies he had ever tasted. Tired from all of his work in the kitchen, Evan was fast asleep in the living room, with a cartoon playing in the background. Bree hated to admit that Karl's son was the exact boost that she needed to brighten her weekend. They spent hours together at the park, going on walks, exploring Fairview – all of the things that she used to do with Benjamin before Danielle took him away.

_Benjamin, _Bree thought softly. She had chosen the name herself and had vowed to protect both her grandchild and daughter from pain by raising the boy herself. She was truly given a second chance at motherhood, after realizing the mistakes she made in raising Andrew and Danielle, Bree had been thrilled at the chance to try again. Benjamin gave life to her world and Orson grew to adore the boy just as much as she did – thinking of him as his own son.

When Orson went to prison, Benjamin was literally all that Bree had left, and she cherished every moment with him. He was growing to be a handsome little boy and he loved her as if she was his mother, he didn't know any different. Bree's world was hit hard when Danielle came back, after giving up her son, demanding him back from Bree. She warned her mother that she was married to an attorney, who could make things difficult for her if she didn't give Benjamin to her. Bree had no choice but to say goodbye to the boy she raised from birth. Benjamin's absence further encouraged her love of the bottle – the only place Bree felt that she could find relief in an uncaring world where she was left with absolutely no one.

Bree ventured into the other room and gently placed a blanket on a sleeping Evan. She laughed, wondering how Karl could raise such a likable child on his own and decided that all of Evan's good qualities had to be attributed to his mother. Bree frowned, wondering what the story between Karl and his former wife Marisa was. She learned that Karl was a single parent through Susan, when she told the ladies that Evan was now in her art class, though she had been vague on the details of the separation. _It probably isn't any of my business anyway, _Bree mused, stealing a final look at the little boy. _He looks just like his father_, Bree thought, Evan owning Karl's rich dark hair and impish grin. Bree shivered at a tiny Karl running around Fairview charming others to do his bidding.

Bree's heels clicked together as she headed back to the kitchen to clean up the assorted dishes, ingredients, and desserts. At the ring of the bell, Bree stacked the recipe cards in a kitchen drawer and headed toward the front door.

"Karl," Bree said, stunned to see him at her doorstep an entire day early. Bree closed the door behind him and placed a finger to her lips. "Evan's asleep on the sofa," she said softly as they gazed at the young form curled in a ball.

"Was he any trouble for you?" Karl asked.

Bree shook her head. "He had fun at the park this afternoon, and we tested desserts in the kitchen." Bree gently grazed Evan's forehead. "He looks so peaceful I couldn't bear to wake him."

Karl nodded in agreement as he followed Bree to the kitchen. "Busy day," Karl noted with a smirk at all of her creations.

Bree nodded her head. "Evan was my official taste-tester today."

"And all of this is for the new book?" Karl asked, impressed.

"With things going so well, I figured I may as well strike while the iron is hot." Bree pulled two glasses out of her cupboard. "Would you like a drink?" she offered.

Karl nodded yes as he sampled one of her sugar cookies. "Delicious," he said with approval as Bree handed him a scotch.

"How was your weekend?" Bree asked, curious as to why it was cut so short.

"Didn't pan out the way I planned," Karl said as he reached for one of Bree's cream puffs."

Bree smirked at Karl. "A bit disappointed are we?"

"Not really," Karl admitted. "I created a work problem to get out of the weekend early," he chuckled.

Bree looked at Karl in disgust, "That poor woman."

"She'll be fine," Karl replied. "Now I can spend extra time with Evan – and you can have your weekend back."

Bree lowered her head to suppress a frown at her time with Evan being cut short. "He'll be thrilled that you're back early," Bree said helpfully as she grabbed some stray dishes and brought them to the dishwasher.

"So how does your hubby feel about all of this extra work you've been doing?" Karl asked, surveying the room.

Bree sighed as she started the dishwasher and turned to Karl. "He said it caused his kleptomania and he told me to sell the company so that he could feel better about himself."

Karl sipped his drink and drummed his fingers on the table. "But you didn't give in," he smiled.

"You have no idea how close I came to doing it though," Bree said as she wiped down the countertops. "I was trying to convince myself that I was doing the right thing by sacrificing everything to become Mrs. Orson Hodge."

"Even the name seems horrible," Karl laughed.

Bree shot Karl a scolding look as she continued. "Andrew told me that if Orson really loved me, he wouldn't ask me to sell something that meant so much to me – that I worked so hard for."

"No he wouldn't," Karl agreed. "Orson is petty, he can't stand your success, so rather than let you be happy, he tried to bring you down to his level."

"To think I almost gave it up for him," Bree scolded herself, taking a seat next to Karl, sipping a glass of cider. "He isn't worth it."

Karl nodded his head in agreement. "But you won't have to worry your pretty little head about him much longer. He'll be out of your life without a penny to his name."

Bree raised her glass in the air. "I can drink to that," she replied as Karl clinked his scotch to her cider.

"So will it be all work and no play for you when Orson's gone?" Karl teased with a mischievous grin. "Because I know of some men that would be just perfect for you…."

"Karl," Bree admonished, batting him on the hand, "The last thing I want is another man complicating my life." Bree closed her eyes. "All I want now is my freedom – freedom to work, freedom to live, freedom to be myself without feeling guilty."

Karl looked into Bree's light green eyes. "You'll have all of that and more," he promised her. "Orson will be just a memory."

"Mmmm," Bree sighed. "If you can really do that, then you would be one of the most talented men I know," Bree said with a smile over her cider glass.

"Coming from you, that must be a big compliment," Karl chuckled as he watched Bree rise and refill his glass. "Two drinks, you are spoiling me," he teased.

"Not at all," Bree replied, "I want to let Evan sleep a little longer before you take him home." Bree resumed her position, where she could see the little boy from the other room.

Karl swirled his drink in his glass. "For a woman who claims to have given up drinking, you certainly do keep a lot of liquor in the house."

Bree's green eyes flashed at Karl as she clenched the table. "That is none of your business," Bree said pointedly. She stood up and moved to the edge of the kitchen with Karl following her.

"It's just an observation," Karl said, following her to the counter. He carefully positioned himself to block her from moving, knowing how she hated confrontations.

"A very personal one," Bree countered, attempting to dodge Karl's body, trying to look anywhere except directly at him. "I do a lot of entertaining," she said finally.

Satisfied, Karl moved aside and Bree started to clean the clutter from the table.

"I would think it would be too tempting," Karl pointed out. "Having it so close and everything."

"It keeps me going," Bree said, cradling recipe cards in her arms. "It encourages me to be strong and resist the temptation to drink." Bree looked down at the cards and traced the glossy surface.

Karl was silent as he ventured toward her, offering to help her clean off the table. "You're already one of the strongest women I know," Karl said, handing a small stack of index cards.

Bree gave Karl a look of disbelief, prompting him to continue. "You've survived the death of your husband, raised two kids on your own, stopped drinking cold turkey, started your own business and are now ready to leave husband number two." Karl gazed at Bree in amazement. "Most people would have done themselves in by now but you – you're still thriving, still maintaining your perfect image."

Bree released a shy smile. "I'm not as successful as you think I am." Bree rested her chin her palms. "Raising Andrew and Danielle on my own was hell – I'm surprised it at all. The catering business was pure luck – Katherine and I had the right idea at the right time. And as for Orson – he is one of my biggest mistakes." Bree let out a soft sigh. "And if I could do it all over again – I would have never given up my freedom to another man again."

Karl extended his hand and rested it on Bree's shoulder. To his surprise, she didn't shrug him off or tell him to stop. "Being with another man doesn't mean that you give up your freedom," he said gently.

Bree raised her head and met Karl's piercing blue eyes with a look of her own. "I suppose I've been staying with the wrong men then," she said finally.

_I know you have, _Karl thought to himself, not daring to say it out loud. "It's a common mistake," he assured her with a chuckle. "One that I'm sure you'll learn from in the future."

Bree stood up and walked toward the living room. "Oh believe me, I may never care to look at another man ever again."

"Really?" Karl asked, his interest piqued, he joined her under the ceiling, watching a sleeping Evan.

"Um-hum," Bree said. "I've never been truly single before," she admitted bashfully. "And I'd like to know how that feels."

"There's a lot that can be said for the single life," Karl agreed with a chuckle, knowing that he was speaking from experience.

Evan slowly stirred on the sofa and opened his eyes. "Daddy?" he called out as he identified Karl's figure standing with Bree's.

"Hey kiddo." Karl gently lifted his son into his arms and Bree went to retrieve his things.

"I'll walk you to your car," she whispered as Evan slipped back into a slumber.

Karl carefully buckled Evan in the backseat as Bree placed Evan's backpack in the front passenger side of the car.

"Thank-you again for watching him," Karl said, getting into the car.

"It was my pleasure," Bree assure him. "And if you ever need a sitter at a last minute, I'd be more than happy to help."

Karl grinned at Bree. "I'll take you up on that," he promised. "See you next week for our meeting."

"Next week," Bree agreed with a small wave. She stood on the edge of the street and watched Karl and Evan drive away. Her heart began to slowly sink as she realized that she was once again alone. Going into the house, Bree stole a quick glance at the grandfather clock and was stunned to see that Karl had been there for nearly an hour and a half. Bree let out a sigh as she crossed the room, finding herself taking a look at her full liquor cabinet.

It was easiest to drink when she was alone. A glass of wine cured a pang of loneliness in an instant. When she had confessed her alcoholism to Orson, he supportivelyoffered to keep the house liquor free for her sake, but she refused, citing that she wouldn't want to deprive him, or any guest of the luxury. Bree tucked a strand of hair behind her head and trudged up the stairs to an empty bed. She found her thoughts wandering to Karl and Evan as she pulled out a crisp, white nightgown from the bureau. Bree scolded herself for even thinking about Karl and attributed it to the upcoming divorce. _When I officially divorce Orson, Karl Mayer will be out of my life for good and I will never think about him again _she told herself with strong conviction.


	4. Chapter 4: An Unusual Escort

Bree was woken by the clogging of feet coming up the stairs and she knew it meant only one thing: Orson had returned from his trip. Bree mentally prepared herself for the worst and fiercely shut her eyes to maintain the image of slumber.

Orson Hodge opened the bedroom door and dropped his bag neatly at the foot of the bed. "Bree," he called softly, "Are you awake?"

"Mmmm," Bree murmured, opening her eyes. "Orson, how was your trip?"

"Excellent," Orson said with a grin. "Did anything happen while I was away?"

Bree had decided the previous night not to tell Orson about watching Evan Mayer over the weekend. "Not a thing," Bree muttered, sitting upright.

"Good," Orson nodded. "I'm so tired I think I'll go straight to sleep. Wake me when breakfast is ready."

Orson crawled into bed, oblivious of Bree's frustrated glare at him once again giving orders to her. _He doesn't know how good he has it, _Bree muttered, getting out of bed. She was in mood to share anything with Orson Hodge that morning.

Bree found her coveted solace in an empty kitchen and sleepily collapsed in a chair. She was counting the days until she could serve Orson the divorce papers, making sure that her assets were protected. _He brought nothing into this marriage and he is going to leave with nothing _Bree smirked, finding herself grateful for unsavory men like Karl Mayer, who were willing to break the law to do what was right in their eyes. _I'm going to redecorate the bedroom when he leaves; there won't be a trace of him left _she grinned. Bree leaned back in her chair dreaming of her blissful future.

-----

"Bree!"

The shrill voice of Orson Hodge interrupted Bree's pleasant dreams as she groggily raised her head.

"Orson," Bree mumbled, "I must have fallen asleep."

Orson handed her a cup of coffee and checked on the eggs in the skillet. "I took the liberty of making breakfast this morning after seeing how tired you were."

Bree sipped her coffee and presented Orson with a forced smile.

"Are you sure nothing happened while I was away?" Orson asked.

Bree shook her head. "I spent all weekend working on the new cookbook; I didn't have time for much else."

Orson dug his fork into his plate. "You are writing another cookbook?" he asked, aggravated.

Bree glared at Orson and helped herself to breakfast. "We've talked about this before," she said tersely.

"But so soon?" Orson badgered incredulously. "I thought you were going to take some time off."

"I don't see a reason to," Bree said primly, shrugging her shoulders. "I enjoy my work." Bree eyed the mail on the table and fished through it to find a beautiful ebony black envelope. "Our invitation to the Black and White Ball came today," she smiled. The Black and White Ball was a tradition for members of the Fairview Country Club. Held once a year in Mount Pleasant, Bree had made it a tradition of going every year; she always enjoyed getting dressed up, the classy atmosphere, the lights, the music, the dancing. It reminded her of the traditional fairy tales that she had loved as a child. It was a night without the complications or drama of suburbia live because everyone forgot their troubles for one night. She had been attending the ball ever since joining the Country Club with Rex over a decade ago and found herself happy just thinking about the date.

Orson took the card from Bree and glared at the date. "I won't be able to go this year," he said matter of factly, drumming his hands on the table.

Bree narrowed her eyes and glared at her husband. "Won't be able to go?" she repeated.

Orson nodded his head and reached for the morning paper. "I'm going to be out of town that weekend; I'm meeting with some people that may be able to help me get my medical license back."

Bree sent Orson a puzzled look. "You never told me you were trying to get your license back."

"It's something that I have to do for myself," Orson said defensively. "I don't want to just be a silent partner in your catering business or sit at home all day."

"Well that's great – that shows initiative," Bree gritted through her teeth. "But can't you meet with them another day? We always go to the Black and White Ball."

Orson shook his head. "Things are going to have to move quickly for this to work, it can't be another day." Orson placed his dish in the sink. "Besides the ball is the same every year."

"But we always have such a good time," Bree argued, placing her utensils in the sink. "Don't you remember how much you enjoyed yourself last year?"

"It's only one night," Orson argued.

"You know how much I love the ball," Bree said softly, trying to keep her emotions intact.

"Then go!" Orson shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

Bree opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"There's no reason you can't go," Orson said, dialing down his temper in an effort to apologize.

"Go to the ball without an escort," she said coolly, furiated by the fact that he would even consider having her go to a formal event without a companion.

"You could take Andrew," Orson suggested.

Bree adamantly shook her head. "Andrew detests formal events."

"What about someone from work?" Orson challenged. "Or one of the neighbors?"

Bree let out a deep breath and stared into Orson's eyes. "You don't care who I go with do you?" she asked, attempting to mask the hurt brought on by his blasé attitude towards her. She had always believed that the opposite of love wasn't hate, but indifference, when someone didn't even bother to have an emotional feeling towards you. At this moment, it finally struck her that Orson was indifferent to her.

"You can go with whoever you like," Orson replied, turning to leave. "You'll think of something."

Bree crumbled onto the sofa as Orson ventured into the den and lowered her head in her hands. Her husband had just ruined what should have been one of the best evenings of the year and he didn't even bat an eyelash.

-----

The next few days were a blur for Bree as she struggled to deal with Orson's lack of interest. She had gone shopping with Katherine, talked over book proposals with her publishers, responded to fan mail, arranged another media interview, and added to her recipe book and she was still feeling low over Orson's new attitude towards her. _Maybe I'm not enough for any man _she began to think. _Rex sought comfort with other women and Orson may be doing the same thing for all I know. I just want to know that I matter to someone._

Bree twiddled her fingers as she watched Karl talk on the phone to his secretary, finalizing the rest of his week. Karl finally hung up and grinned at Bree. "Sorry for the wait."

"No problem," Bree said, crossing one leg elegantly over the other.

"I just checked on your bank accounts, everything is safe and secure – Orson won't be able to suspect a thing," Karl assured her.

"So what is there left to do?" Bree asked softly.

"Finalize the official papers," Karl said. "You're going to be a free woman Bree."

"A free woman," Bree repeated as she stood with Karl. "How soon will I be able to transfer the money back to my original account?"

Karl walked her to the door. "It would look suspicious if you transferred all of the funds back right away. Why don't you keep the second account in case of emergency?"

"Emergency?" Bree queried.

"You never know what may happen," Karl winked, opening the door.

"Yes well, I suppose it never hurts to be prepared," Bree nodded as she stepped forward.

"Do you have the latest numbers for the catering business?" Karl asked.

Bree nodded and opened her purse, slowly searching for the cream colored pamphlet that held her monthly numbers for the catering company. With Karl's help, Bree had created a second set of numbers for the company, to fool Orson into thinking that the company was less successful than it seemed.

As Bree hunted for her paperwork she pulled out the invitation to the Black and White Ball, which immediately caught Karl's attention.

"What's this?" he asked, interested.

Bree opened her mouth in shock and grabbed the envelope from him. "Give me that." She sent Karl a furious look. "Do you always read people's mail?" she asked, handing him the necessary paperwork.

"A Black and White Ball – I didn't know Fairview did that sort of thing," Karl smirked.

"The Country Club holds it every year," Bree explained, packing her things. "The entire hall is decorated in black and white; half of Fairvew attends every year. There's music, food, dancing. It's tradition"

"And I suppose that you and Orson will be making an appearance."

Bree pursed her lips together. "Actually no. Orson has made other plans for that night."

"I see."

"So I'll be missing it this year," Bree muttered as she headed for the door.

"Going alone isn't an option?" Karl asked.

"A lady never attends an event alone," Bree responded.

"Shame," Karl commented, "For him to ruin your good time."

"I'm used to it," Bree said as Karl walked her down the hall.

Karl grasped her arm. "I know of a few bachelors who would love to escort you," he smiled.

Bree lowered her eyes. "The thought of a blind date doesn't exactly thrill me," Bree responded, "But thanks for the offer."

"What if you went with someone you did know?" Karl asked.

"Most of the men I know are married; in fact, many of them will be at the ball." Bree started to walk away.

"What about me?" Karl asked.

Bree turned around, her face turning a bright shade of red. "Excuse me?"

Karl stepped toward her. "I'm free that night, I don't have anything better to do, and I bet I could make plenty of contacts at a nice event at the Country Club," he chuckled.

Bree placed a hand over her heart. "You'd go with me to the ball?"

"Sure." Karl stepped forward. "If you're interested of course."

Bree looked into Karl's eyes. "The dress is formal."

"I have a great purple suit that I'll make sure to have ready," he laughed.

"It's a black and white ball," Bree exclaimed.

Karl laughed and leaned into her body, whispering into her ear. "I love to tease you Freckles. Pick you up at 7?"

Bree felt the warmth of Karl's breath on her face and was awestruck. "Seven is fine," she whispered."

Karl pulled away and winked at Bree. "It'll be a night you'll never forget," he promised, walking back to his office.

Bree watched him leave, feeling a lump forming in her throat. "I'm sure it will be," she said softly.

*****

The morning of the Black and White Ball, Bree awoke to say goodbye to Orson as he headed off on his trip. He gave her a perfunctory kiss on the cheek and promised to call the next day, hopefully with good news. He wished her well at the ball, but didn't bother to ask who she was going with, and Bree never attempted to tell him.

When Orson left Bree went to the kitchen to fix herself a cozy breakfast for one. Revealing in her privacy, Bree turned on a CD of classical music and poured over the home and gardening and society pages of the newspaper. _Maybe this weekend will work out after all, _Bree mused as she carefully rinsed her dishes in the sink before lovingly placing them in the cupboard.

Bree decided that the best way to prepare for the ball was to take a long bubble bath. Bree searched for her favorite bubble bath mixture, scented jasmine, and filled the tub. Stepping in, Bree closed her eyes and grinned with anticipation at the thought of attending the ball with Karl Mayer. He was the last person on earth that she imagined attending a formal event. Karl seemed so casual, so uncultured. She had referred to him as a 'Neanderthal' during one of their heated arguments. Truth be told, he was the exact opposite of Bree, which made her wonder why she was even thinking about him. _Could it be that I've grown tired of Orson and am simply craving something different _she wondered, allowing the warm water to sooth her tense body. Bree had always found herself in relationships with the same type of man: preppy, smart, cultured, polite…a WASP, the male version of herself. One of the things that first attracted her to Orson were his similarities to her first husband Rex. The onetime Bree remembered dating someone truly different was Peter from AA, and it didn't last very long.

Bree slowly stepped out of the tub, wrapping herself in a fluffy white towel. Checking the bathroom clock, she saw that she had several hours before Karl was due to arrive. Bree went into her bedroom to pull out her gown, one that she had bought weeks ago for the occasion with Katherine, who was also attending. It was an elegant sleeveless white, satin, floor-length gown. Bree pulled out her shoes and searched her jewelry box for the perfect string of pearls to compliment the gown. Bree walked back to the bathroom and turned on the hairdryer, thinking about how Orson was going to miss the ball. He had missed a few over the years when he was in prison, and Andrew had been willing to escort her to the event during that time. Bree recalled the last ball they went to and how excited Orson was to be at Bree's side. They went to an elegant dinner before the ball and stayed out until the wee hours of the morning together, reveling in one another's company. Bree looked into the mirror and thought about how times had changed since then. They were strangers living in the same house, neither party happy. Bree hoped that the divorce would give Orson a fresh start, so that he could move on with another woman and happiness somewhere else. She knew that they both deserved happiness and while Bree was no longer in love with him, she wanted him to have a fulfilled life without her. _I'm doing this for both of us _Bree reminded herself on several occasions, feeling reassured that she was doing the right thing.

Bree carefully styled her hair, choosing to wear it down, letting her curls flow about her neck. Orson had always told her how he liked her up, saying that it made her seem more professional. _Tonight I am not going to be Mrs. Orson Hodge._ Bree admired her hair as she reached for the gown to pull it over her body. _I am Bree Van de Camp, _she said with a smile, using her professional name. She decided that when the divorce was final, she would go back to the name Van de Camp permanently. It was her professional name, on her cookbook, catering company and awards.

Bree walked down the living room stairs; he was due to arrive at any minute. Bree paused to ponder if Karl's presence would cause a stir among club members. A married woman, attending an event with a man that was not her husband. Bree smirked as she found the perfect lie, that wasn't really a lie at all: Karl had always been a friend of the Van de Camps, specifically Rex when he was still alive, and if anyone asked, she could tell them that she was merely getting acquainted with a family friend. She knew that no one would doubt her; her friends from the club knew that she would be the last person on earth to have an extramarital affair, especially after everything that happened to her when Rex's illicit liaison with Mrs. Maisy Gibbons, the town harlot, came to light.

Bree's elegant features turned when she heard a gentle knock at the door. She was surprised to find herself blushing. _It isn't a date, _she told herself, walking toward the front door. _It's one friend helping out another friend._ Bree scolded herself for worrying and placed her hand on the knob, opening the door.

Karl Mayer was dressed in a classic white shirt and black suit. He held a dozen white roses in his hand and wore a smile on his mouth. "Hi."

"Hi," Bree said breathlessly, taking a step back. "Come on in." Bree turned away from Karl, refusing to let him see her turn red. Bree wondered why his very presence caused her to feel……………..

"You look lovely," Karl said, stunned by Bree's glowing appearance. He had always been attracted to Bree Hodge; from the first day he met her, at a dinner party that Susan was hosting, he knew she wasn't like any other housewife. He found himself forming an easy bond with Rex so that he could have an excuse to be close to her, not daring to proposition her for a one time fling. _She isn't the type for flings _he had told himself as he admired her from afar. When Rex died, Karl had wanted to comfort her and console her. But every time the opportunity rose he would clam up. This had never happened to him before; he had always been cool and confident with women, accustomed to having his way with him. But Bree wasn't like the other women that Karl had been with, she was the opposite, and it frightened him. He never acted on his feelings, settling on staying in the neighborhood to watch over her, ready to leap if necessary. Now he was single once more, and Bree was preparing for a divorce. She was right where he wanted her, and he was secretly loving their new quirky relationship, getting under her skin, making her smile, knowing that he was the one that was freeing her from Orson.

"Thank-you," Bree said softly, looking into his blue eyes. "You look pretty terrific yourself. Karl handed Bree the flowers, and their fingers touched for the briefest second, a spark flew between the two of them.

"The flowers are beautiful," Bree admired, touching the velvety petals. "I'll go put them in water." Bree scurried to the kitchen to find a vase, glad to find an excuse to escape Karl for the briefest moment. She pressed a hand to her cheek and felt the warmth radiant onto her palm. It had been ages since a man had ever made her blush. She had grown so accustomed to Orson that he had lost the ability to create a reaction from her. Bree placed a wet rag to her cheek to bring the color down and slowly composed herself as she searched for the ideal vase. _This is Karl Mayer, the man that is helping you protect your company. _Bree stole a look at Karl, who was cracking his knuckles while looking at pictures of the family on the mantle. _The man that irritates the living daylights out of you, _she smirked, grinning at finding the perfect container for the flowers: an elegant, white crystal vase. Bree walked back to Karl with a triumphant smile on her mouth.

Karl Mayer plucked one of the roses out of the bouquet and cut off the stem with a pair of scissors from the coffee table. As Bree placed the flowers in the vase he came up behind her and tucked the perfect white rose in her hair.

Bree turned and gave Karl a questioning look. "I think it's nice," he told her. Bree turned to the mirror and admired the flower resting on the right side of her head. She gave Karl a smile that indicated agreement. The simple white rose set of Bree's facial features perfectly, flowing with the elegant theme. Bree and Karl stepped outside of the house. Taking a final look back, Bree locked the door. Karl chiveralously offered her his arm as they walked down the driveway. Karl opened the passenger side of the door and flashed Bree a warm smile. Buckling her seat belt Bree marveled at Karl's gentlemanly demeanor. She was seeing a side of him that she had never seen before, a side that she didn't believe he was capable of. Karl buckled his belt and put the car into drive. Tonight Bree Hodge was going to be his for the evening and he had every intention of impressing her.

*****

The ball was held in a local mansion owned by the club for special events. The exterior was decorated in twinkling lights and candles, music carrying into the street. There were people milling around the entire perimeter.

Karl stepped out and got the door for Bree on the passenger side.

"Thank-you," she smiled as he helped her out of the car.

Karl offered her his arm and escorted her into the building. "You weren't kidding about this place," he mused.

"I love it," Bree gushed. "Every single year is different from the last."

Karl admired the illustrious group of attendees, many of whom he recognized around the town. "I bet I could make some great contacts here," he chuckled.

"Thinking of breaking up a happy couple for profit," Bree chided as they took their seats.

Karl pointed across the room. "I can guarantee you that half of these people are not happy with the person they came with." He gestured to a group of men congregated at the bar. "You see that, they just got here and they go straight for the liquor. "And those women," he pointed to another corner, "Are more interested in the attractive young waiter than they are with their husbands."

Bree reached for her glass of water, she couldn't deny Karl's observations, as unpleasant as they were.

"A few choice words and I could have them sitting across the table from one another dividing assets," Karl joked.

Bree smirked at Karl. "So in your eyes – are all couples two seconds away from divorce or are there some that are truly happy?"

Karl drove his attention back to Bree. "Professionally, I bank on the fact that half of all marriages end in divorces; personally, I do think there are the lucky few that know the secret to a happy marriage."

"Speaking of happy couples," Bree extended her index finger to the place card settings, "Katherine and Mike are going to be at our table."

"The plumber?" Karl scoffed sarcastically.

Bree gently nudged him in the side. "It's only one night."

"You didn't say anything about the plumber, Freckles," Karl said, rubbing his side in mock pain.

"I suppose I did leave that little tidbit out," Bree mused.

"And why is that?" Karl prodded.

"If I had told him he'd be here, you might have backed out of coming," she smirked.

Karl laughed, taking a swig of his drink. "He doesn't scare me."

"Good," Bree smiled, her eyes fixed on the front entrance. "Because here they come now."

Katherine Mayfair was dressed in an elegant spaghetti strapped black dress and Mike in a traditional black suit; the two complimented each other perfectly as they walked down the hall toward their table.

Mike stopped in his tracks and quickly ducked behind a plant, causing Katherine to send him a frustrated glare. "You didn't tell me who Bree was bringing to the ball," he chastised her.

"What are you talking about?" Katherine asked, searching for Bree in the crowd. She assumed that her friend was coming with Orson, the same way she did every year. Katherine opened her mouth in an 'O' when she saw Karl Mayer put his arm around Bree. "Bree didn't tell me that Orson wasn't coming," she explained to Mike, planning on getting the full story as soon as she and Bree made it to the ladies room.

"Of all of the men in Fairview she picks him," Mike muttered. "You know I thought I was through with him when I divorced Susan but that guy keeps appearing."

"It's only for one night," Katherine assured him. "And Bree is my very best friend, I'm sure she has a reason for bringing Karl tonight."

Mike scoffed at Katherine as they came toward the table and were greeted by Bree and Karl.

Katherine smiled at Karl and sent Bree a questioning look. Bree squeezed her hand, signaling a trip to the ladies room to talk privately. Karl watched Bree leave and decided to go and work the room, seeing several different people that he recognized in Fairview.

Bree and Katherine entered the restroom, fortunate to be the only ones in the room. They took a seat on the plush sofa.

"I know you must be wondering what's going on," Bree said quietly.

"You mean why Susan's ex-husband is with you at one of the biggest events at the Country Club?" Katherine laughed.

"Orson is out of town for the weekend," Bree said simply.

"Again?" Katherine asked bewildered, knowing that he had left only a short week ago.

Bree nodded her head. "He knew that the ball was this weekend and he chose to leave anyway," she scoffed. Katherine placed a sympathetic arm on Bree's shoulder. "And I didn't want to miss the ball just because Orson wasn't attending."

"You could have come with me and Mike," Katherine told her.

"I would have been a third wheel," Bree blushed.

Katherine clicked her tongue in disagreement. "Best friends are never third wheels," she winked. "So how does Karl Mayer fit into this?" Katherine asked with a raised eyebrow. The fact that Karl was a top divorce attorney hadn't escaped her mind when she saw them together and knowing Bree and Orson's history, she wondered if her best friend was seeking the service of Susan's ex.

Bree let out a nervous laugh, struggling to come up with the right lie for her best friend. "He asked me to babysit for his son Evan a few times. I told him that Orson wasn't able to attend the ball this year, and he offered to go in his place."

"Really?" Katherine asked with a small smile. "That's very generous of him."

"Yes it is," Bree said softly.

"Does Orson know that you're going to the ball with him?" Katherine asked.

"He didn't bother to ask," Bree said quietly. "He told me to go with anyone I wanted – so I am."

"Oh Bree," Katherine said softly.

"I do not want to waste this perfect evening talking about him," Bree said finally. "I came here to have a good time."

"And so we shall," Katherine agreed as they stood together. "You made an excellent choice," Katherine added.

"In what?" Bree asked.

"In having Karl escort you to the ball. He looks terrific – even if he is Susan's ex," Katherine laughed.

Bree let out a nervous smile as she followed Katherine out of the restroom. The fact that Karl was Susan's ex-husband and a known cheater was another reason for her to stop thinking about him. Yet all of her resolve melted away when she saw Karl smiling at her from across the room.

"You look happy," Bree noted as Karl took her hands.

"Let's just say that I may have racked up some new business," Karl chuckled.

"You didn't," Bree scolded, trying to hide a laugh. "Splitting up innocent couples."

"I didn't have to do a thing," Karl explained. "I have a solid reputation as one of the top divorce lawyers in Fairview – people just come to me," he chuckled.

"Then I suppose congratulations are in order," Bree added.

"I couldn't have done it without you Bree," Karl smiled. The band began to play a traditional waltz. "Would you like to dance?" he asked her, looking into her eyes.

Bree realized that he was still holding her hands in his. When she met his strong blue gaze all she could do was nod her head. Karl pulled Bree into his arms and began to lead to the music.

"You dance very well," Bree commented, her feet barely touching the ground as Karl moved her across the room.

"What can I say, I'm a natural," Karl chuckled. "I took dance lessons in high school; my mother thought that every man should know how to move on the dance floor." Karl felt Bree's skin on his and found himself enjoying her touch. "You're not so bad yourself."

"I also took lessons as a girl," Bree said. Bree felt an overwhelming feeling of safety and serenity that she hadn't felt with Orson in a very long time. The song stopped and Bree and Karl locked eyes, still touching.

"Bree Hodge, I thought that was you!" The shrill voice of Tish Atherton, one of Bree's so called friends from the club walked over to her side, causing Bree and Karl to separate.

"Hello Tish," Bree said pleasantly.

Tish eyed Karl with cheeky grin. "Karl Mayer I haven't seen you around the golf course in ages," she chastised, giving him an overly friendly kiss on the cheek.

Karl sent Bree an apologetic look as he explained to Tish that he hadn't had time to golf at the club or renew his membership.

"We'll have to see about changing that won't we?" Tish laughed, turning to Bree. "I'm surprised Orson didn't come tonight."

"He's out of town," Bree explained, "But he sends his regards."

Tish nodded her head and looked from Karl to Bree. "Bree, would you mind if I stole your date for one little dance?" she asked.

Bree and Karl shared a look, knowing that neither one would get past Tish Atherton unless she got exactly what she wanted. "I don't mind at all," Bree said in her customarily cool voice.

Karl offered his hand to Tish and began to lead her in a dance. Bree walked to the outdoor gardens and sat on one of the benches.

"Did I just see Tish Atherton dancing with Karl?" Katherine asked incredulously, taking a seat next to Bree. "She sure has a lot of gall pouching other people's dates – she brought her husband to this thing."

Bree laughed and secretly thanked Katherine for joining her, and saying the things that she would not dare say out loud.

"Sometimes I wonder how I am still friends with that woman," Bree thought, trying not to watch Tish flirt with her escort.

"I wouldn't be too worried about Tish monopolizing Karl's time," Katherine assured her, pointing to Karl. "He doesn't seem to be enjoying himself with her."

Bree eyed Karl's solemn expression as he tried to keep a conversation with a chattery Tish. "He's too much of a gentleman to decline to dance with her," Bree mused. "But I'm sure she'll move onto her next victim in a few short minutes."

"He seemed to enjoy himself with you though," Katherine added. "You two dance great together."

"Do we?" Bree asked with a smile.

Katherine nodded her head in affirmation. "Does Susan know that Karl is escorting you tonight?" she asked quietly.

Bree glanced tentatively at her friend and shook her head. "I didn't think it would be an issue." Bree watched as Karl politely said goodnight to Tish and walked across the room. "There isn't anything to tell."

"Um-hum," Katherine said quietly, getting the feeling that her friend was hiding something from her. She had seen the way they moved on the floor, how well they fit together and laughed together, and Katherine couldn't help but wonder if there was something going on under the surface.

"You aren't going to tell Susan are you?" Bree asked quietly.

Katherine shook her head and playfully locked her lips shut. "You said that nothing was going on."

"There isn't!" Bree insisted harshly. "It's one friend helping another friend," she recovered, apologizing to Katherine for snapping.

"Just as long as you're sure," Katherine said quietly.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Bree said in a determined hushed voice.

"Good," Katherine said in affirmation.

-----

Karl Mayer washed his hands in the restroom sink. He needed a convenient excuse to break away from Tish without hurting her feelings. He hoped that Bree wouldn't be too angry at him for dancing with Tish, but she had left them no choice. He could only hope for Bree's sake that Tish wouldn't be in a gossipy mood and tell all of Fairview that Bree was attending a function with a man other than Orson.

Karl reached for the paper towels as Mike Delfino came into the room.

"Are you going to check the pipes for leaks?" Karl smirked.

"It's my night off," Mike said tersely.

"Ah," Karl said.

"You sure seem to be making your way through the neighborhood," Mike commented.

Karl turned to Mike. "What does that mean?"

"Well first you were with Susan, then you moved onto Edie, then you got back together with Susan while you were with Edie, and now you've moved onto Bree."

Karl let out a laugh. "There is nothing going on with Bree and me."

"Give it time," Mike winked. "You seem to have a pattern for dating married women."

"You have no idea what you are talking about," Karl retorted.

Mike smirked at Karl. "Right," he muttered. "Just so you know, Katherine's off limits to you."

"The thought never even entered my mind," Karl said, swinging the door closed. Taking a deep breath, he searched for Bree and found her near the fountain in the center of the room.

"I see you survived a dance with Tish," Bree chuckled. Bree eyed Karl's off demeanor and asked him if anything was wrong.

Karl smiled at Bree and patted her hand, "I ran into the ex of an old client," he explained, refusing to ruin her night by bringing Mike Delfino into the mix. "He was a bit resentful."

"Occupational hazard?" Bree asked with a small smile.

"It can be cured, Karl added, "With a dance."

Bree led Karl to the dance floor. "I know just what you mean," Bree said as she moved to the rhythm of the music. She found herself very comfortable in his arms, as if she had been in them before. Bree quietly wondered where that came from. Ever since she was a young girl, Bree hadn't felt comfortable with physical contact from others. She attributed that to the way her mother died around the Christmas season. She was the only one in her family not allowed to go to the hospital with her. Her father remarried soon after her death, and Bree's stepmother did very little to show her the positive effects of human contact. Yet Bree didn't feel any resistance with Karl. She had known Karl for over ten years, since they moved on Wisteria Lane. Yet Bree had never gotten to know Karl on a personal level. She had been content to see him as Susa Mayer's husband, and when they separated, Susan's ex. Tonight she was seeing a new side to him and it frightened her very much.

Bree pulled away, feeling shivers go down her body; she knew that she shouldn't be reacting to another man while married to Orson; it had been so long since she had been close to Orson, since she had felt the touch of any man. She looked into Karl's deep eyes and wondered if it was truly wrong to find pleasure being with another person.

Bree lowered her head, feeling color rush to her cheeks. _Why am I feeling this way _she scolded herself. She had rallied with Susan after their divorce, and sympathized with Edie when Karl had left her. The man simply wasn't her type; he was the complete opposite of her, of every man that she ever dated.

"Bree?" Karl placed his right hand on Bree's bare shoulder, feeling her rising body heat. "Are you alright?" he asked, helping her to her seat.

Bree primly nodded her head and reached for a glass of water. "Dancing makes me dizzy," she said softly.

"Why don't we call it a night?" Karl suggested with a grin. "Wait right here and I'll get your coat."

Bree said nothing as Karl left to the front of the ballroom. Katherine quickly slid in next to Bree, showing concern at her rosy looks. "What's gotten into you?"

Bree shook her head, taking another sip of water. "Maybe it's the temperature of the room or something I ate."

"Maybe it's the gentleman that you were dancing with," Katherine said with a smirk.

"Not that again," Bree insisted, giving her friend a warning glare.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't feel anything about dancing with a man that is not your husband?"

"Katherine…." Bree said softly as Karl headed back to the table. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Be careful," Katherine said, giving her friend a warm hug. "I'm only looking out for you – the last thing I want is to see you hurt."

"Thank-you," Bree said softly as Katherine walked to find Mike. Bree felt a tinge of relief as she exited through the hall doors and waited for Karl.


	5. Chapter 5: A Sweet Goodnight

**A HUGE thank-you to a poster named 'Leah' who told me that my story got cut off at the end. I do not know how that happened. I usually check my formatted chapters once they are posted, but it was late last night, and I was so excited to be posting this story again (after a very long hiatus). Hope**** everyone likes the story. :)**

Karl came up behind Bree and placed his coat over body, resting his arms on her shoulders as he did so. Bree politely thanked Karl as he opened the car door for her.

"Did you have a nice time," Karl asked as he drove down the road.

"Lovely," Bree promised him, meaning every word. No one, outside of Tish, Katherine, and Mike noticed that Karl was her escort for the evening. Bree was stunned by how smoothly Karl worked the room, charming nearly everyone in attendance. At times, she found herself forgetting that she wasn't with Orson.

Karl pulled up to the house on Wisteria Lane and quickly opened Bree's door for her.

Bree carefully stepped out of the car, only to lunge forward as her heel got caught on a pothole in the street. Letting out a scream, Karl quickly caught her in his arms, preventing her from meeting the pavement.

"I…," Bree stammered, looking into Karl's deep eyes, his arms around her waist. "I broke my heel," she said softly, looking down at the ground.

Karl gently chuckled. "Were they very expensive?"

Bree shook her head. "I have another pair just like them." Bree slowly slid her foot out of her shoe, prepared to take off her other shoe to cross the street.

Karl anticipated her actions and swept her off the ground. Bree let out a startled gasp, hoping that no one could see them. Karl quickly carried Bree to the front door, where Bree promptly opened the door and Karl ushered her inside.

"I couldn't have you cross the street without any shoes and have you risk creating a run in your stockings." Karl gently placed Bree on the sofa.

"Thank-you," Bree said softly, composing herself. "That was very thoughtful of you."

"It's happened with Susan a dozen times," Karl promised her, laughing.

Bree found herself laughing, something she hadn't done in months.

"How's your foot," Karl asked her.

"It's fine; you caught me before anything happened."

Karl knelt down on the floor by the sofa. "Just to be sure," Karl said as he gently lifted Bree's left foot and placed it in his hands. He slowly began to massage it up and down.

"Oh," Bree moaned, resting her head against a pillow.

Karl gave Bree a sly smirk. "Susan sprained her heel walking off the curb; I've become an expert at foot massaging."

Bree closed her eyes as she listened to Karl talk about the early days of his life with Susan, featuring some of her more clumsy moments.

Bree sat up, resting her head on a plush purple pillow. She didn't want Karl to stop, she wanted the feeling to continue; bearing able to share a pleasant conversation with a man that wasn't her son Andrew was something that she hadn't had in months.

"All better?" Karl asked as he gently gave a final pat to Bree's stocking clad foot.

"Much," Bree smiled as she slowly stood up. Karl grasped her hand to steady her. "Would you like a drink?" she asked him, hoping that it would entice him to stay just a little bit longer.

Karl let out a low chuckle. "I've never once turned down a drink in my life and I am not about to start now."

Bree grinned at Karl as she reached for the scotch, grabbing a glass from the cupboard. She quickly poured an ice tea for herself and handed Karl his drink.

"To a perfect evening," Karl toasted, raising his glass in the air.

Bree clinked her glass to Karl's and they both took a sip. "Would you say that evening was a success?" Bree asked, taking a seat next to Karl on the sofa.

Karl twirled his drink in his hand. "We accomplished your goal of getting you to have a good time at the ball."

"I was referring to your business contacts," Bree said pointedly.

Karl nodded his head. "I think that I've planted some well-placed seeds in the minds of the party-goers. But," Karl raised his hands in defense, "I can't work with a couple that isn't willing to admit that they may not have a future together, who don't already have doubts."

Bree sipped her tea quietly. "So you do believe that some married couples can be happily married forever?"

"Married forever sure – don't know about the happy part," Karl smirked. He looked at Bree's long figure on the sofa. "Do you think that you and Rex would have made it, if he hadn't of had the heart attack?"

Bree tucked a strand of her long red hair behind her ear. "I loved Rex with all of my heart; he was the first true love of my life and I do believe that we would have grown old together."

"Did you love Orson in the way you loved Rex?" Karl asked, slowly inching closer to Bree.

Bree surprisingly didn't shy away from Karl's slow advance, and even moved a little closer to him on the sofa. "I met Orson at a time in my life when I desperately needed someone. I was unhappy, alone – still mourning Rex. I could have turned to anyone at that point." Bree let out a heavy sigh, wondering why she was pouring her heart out to this man, one that she had to admit, barely knew. "But there were things that I loved about Orson. He was supportive, loving, accepted Andrew and Danielle as his own…I once thought he was perfect."

"Once?" Karl asked quietly.

"People change over time; I started to see things I hadn't noticed; the flaws that I had once let slide became too much to bear. I was at an impasse – and then I turned to you."

Karl placed his hand over Bree's. "I promise you that when I'm done, you can have that fresh start that you've been longing for – you can fall in love again and meet husband number three."

Bree let out a laugh. "Husband number three? I don't know if I'll ever want to marry again."

"Really?" Karl asked. "A traditional woman like you willing to forgo marriage and companionship?"

Bree glanced at Karl. "I have plenty of companions – Katherine, Susan, Lynette, Gaby – they would all stand by me."

"I was talking about men," Karl joked, nudging Bree with his elbow.

Bree primly shook him off. "I am beginning to think that men are overrated."

Karl let out a chuckle. "Good luck with that theory."

Bree smirked and slowly twisted her arm around the sofa. "I intend to be more picky with husband number three."

"How so?" Karl asked intrigued.

"For one, I plan to wait over two years before I marry him." Bree called her speedy courtship with Orson, spanning only six months before he popped the question, and a few months later, they were married in a large church wedding. "Maybe I didn't know Orson well enough to marry him." Bree turned her head to Karl. "How long did you know Susan before you married her?"

"We met in college; I was dating tons of women, and Susan seemed to stick in my mind." Karl looked up at the ceiling. "She told me she was pregnant with Julie, I offered to marry her, and she said yes."

Bree crinkled her nose. _That doesn't seem very romantic at all._

"I know what you're thinking," Karl turned to her. "What else was I supposed to do? I thought I did the right thing."

"Of course," Bree agreed.

"You might be the only one that finds marriage overrated. After all, I've counseled several people that have wound up remarrying their divorced spouse a few years later."

"Only to come back to you when the relationship goes south," Bree chuckled.

"That's what I call good customers," Karl smirked.

"Do you ever imagine settling down again?" Bree asked thoughtfully. Karl gave her a dubious stare, prompting her to continue. "You've asked me how I feel about marriage, how do you feel?"

"Evan is still getting used to living without his mother; I'm not about to introduce him to anyone else any time soon."

"Good," Bree amended.

"Plus, I am having way too much fun playing the field," Karl chuckled. He smiled at Bree. "Are you sure I can't entice you to jump back in?"

"I haven't even gotten out of my marriage yet," Bree laughed.

"All in due time," Karl promised. He and Bree stood up together.

"I don't know how to thank-you for tonight," she said softly. "I don't know of many men who would be so willing to attend a formal event."

"You are very hard to say no to Bree," Karl assured her. "And I promise you, when you do decide to date again, there will be men lined up around the block waiting for you."

Bree couldn't help but smile at Karl's praise. It felt so wonderful to be acknowledged again by another man. She leaned into him, inhaling his colgne and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I'll walk you to your car," she said as she guided them out into the streets.

Karl held her hand, not wanting the evening to end. "You know I just might decide to renew my Country Club membership – if I could have a chance of seeing you there."

"I'd like that."

Karl opened his car door and kissed Bree's hand. "Goodnight Bree."

"Goodnight Karl," she said softly as he closed the door behind her and drove down the street. Bree wrapped her arms around her shoulders, feeling a cool wind hit her. Her eyes followed the car down the road. The night didn't go quiet as she had originally intended, but she had to admit that it was a perfect evening. Bree walked back to the house and headed for her bedroom, unzipping her gown. As she picked out her nightgown she wondered to herself how she never saw this side of Karl before, someone who could be polite, gentlemanly, funny. _And to think I've known him for years _she told herself as she crawled into bed. It was as though she was getting to know him for the very first time, and she was having trouble denying the thrill of being in his presence. Bree closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, relishing her wonderful evening and wondering what her new future without Orson would bring.


End file.
